Drow
'''Dark Elves / Drow'''= Preface: Inspiration * '''Zoroastrianism''' * '''Yamato''' * '''Mongolia''' * '''The Kor from Magic the Gathering''' * '''Korean''' * '''Inca''' Physical traits: The drow are a hearty band of Elven-kind hailing from the Deserts and Badlands of the world. They share the graceful, lithe bodies of many other elves, however the drow's physicality is predicated towards surviving in Hot, Dry climates where water is scarce. Their skin tends towards Darker shades, with browns, tans, greys and even some variations of blues and purples being common. Drow hair is similarly varied, though lighter shades are more common. Body Hair is sparse, if present at all due the Extreme heat of the locations drow inhabit. The Scarcity of food and water, combined with the Nomadic Tendencies of the drow make reproduction difficult, a Rare few drow women have evolved or developed magically a method in which they produce an offspring without need of Conception. This Offspring is Genetically identical to it's parent, though frequently ends up being a wholly different person. This trait is likely due to the fact that it can take Decades for different bands of drow to meet up. Moots are Rare, though the fact that they move from Holy site to holy site tends to mitigate this. Aside from the rarity of it, drow reproduce similarly to Other Elves, though with Slightly shorter Pregnancies. Curiously, drow do not Sweat, instead, they've developed a wide array of alternate means of cooling down. Drow Ears tend to be larger than other elves, and while drow height ranges are similar to other elves, they tend toward the taller side of the spectrum. Drow also possess the ability to recycle small amounts of water from their own breathing. This leads to some drow being subconsciously drawn to more moist environments. Culture: The Drow of the Buulgakh badlands are a nomadic and mostly egalitarian meritocratic culture. Trade is based primarily on bartering, with those whom tend water and hydration often rising rapidly to prominence. Most bands follow a semi-set path, travelling from Holy site to Holy site. Utilizing specialized magic and technology, the drow draw moisture out of the air. The exception to the nomadic lifestyle among the Buulgakhi drow are specially designated individuals. Holy sites are tended by said specially designated Drow, and the Astwihad. Most commonly, the drow that tend the holy sites are those who have reached a venerable age or whom were permanently in battle. They are given tasks based on what they appear to be able to do, and the Holy sites have farming, and hydroponics. This supplies the Drow with food and textiles. Meanwhile the Astwihad defend the Holy Sites with Military might, and advanced knowledge of the badlands. The Astwihad are backed by Badlands sages, who use a mix of Soft and Hard magic to weaponize the sand against potential threats. Dark elves tend towards an insular nature, though are not xenophobic to most. It is their environment that causes most to avoid dealing with them. That being said, drow bands have been known to hold grudges for centuries. Often long after those whom caused the grudge have died or forgotten. This gives some warbands a reputation as raiders, though were you to ask the drow they would deny such allegations. Religion: History:=